


Opportunities

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Rare Pair Extravaganza [13]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: When Fiona asks Nisha for help in being a better vault hunter, Nisha can’t help but take advantage of the situation.





	Opportunities

**Author's Note:**

> An answer for an ask on tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/post/177868933225/if-youre-still-doing-the-rare-kink-pair-thing

It hadn’t been too long since Fiona had become a vault hunter and quite honestly, she stunk at it. She couldn’t find a lead anywhere and no one would talk with her, saying she was new to do anything.

She scoffed as she sat at a bar, Nisha sitting beside her. “Wet behind the ears, they said! I took on Handsome Jack’s AI! I found and opened a vault, defeated the monster, _and_ claimed the treasure inside, but I’m wet behind the ears!?”

It hadn’t been difficult getting sheriff Kadam’s attention. She’d spoke with Fiona immediately, buying her a drink.

Nisha shook her head. “You are anything but wet behind the ears. You’ve obviously got experience.” Her hand landed on Fiona’s.

Fiona flushed happily, loving the attention from the gorgeous, badass woman. She shook her head. “They’re right, though. Sure I’ve got _that_ experience and I know a good con, but I’m new to everything else. Sasha was the sweet talker, she could talk herself into and out of anything. She’s great with people and technology. What am I good at?” She shrugged.

“Oh, I’m sure you’re _very_ talented,” Nisha cooed.

Fiona giggled. “Not really, but I know I could be. That’s why I wanted to find you. I want your help. Can you teach me to be a badass vault hunter?”

Nisha’s smile widened, her fingers gently brushing over Fiona’s skin. “Sure, sugar, I can help you out.”

Fiona smiled.

“But not here, c’mon, let’s go back to my place.”

“Okay,” Fiona said. She downed the rest of her drink and followed the sheriff out of the bar.

In Nisha’s home, Fiona was lead into the bedroom where Nisha opened a drawer and pulled out some silky rope. She handed it to Fiona. “This’ll be…” she smirked. “I guess we can call it your training rope.”

Fiona ran her hands over it. “Wow… It’s really soft…”

“Mmm,” Nisha mused. She sat on the bed and patted it for Fiona to follow her.

Shyly, she sat, gripping the silk rope tightly.

Nisha’s hands played at the nape of her neck, curling her short hair around her finger. “You are gorgeous, you know that?”

Fiona shrugged, blushing and smiling shyly. “Uh… Thanks…”

Her smirk was hungry, but Fiona didn’t notice, having been too distracted by her touches. “And what do you think of me?” Nisha asked quietly.

“Yes!” Fiona sputtered. She cleared her throat. “I mean, you’re, you’re sexy as hell…”

“Yeah?” She pulled Fiona close. “How about a kiss then?” she waited, inches away.

Her brain was numb, her heart beating in overtime. No way was Nisha hitting on her! No way did she want a kiss from her! But she was centimeters away from those wonderful looking lips, waiting for Fiona to make a move. Fiona, heart in her throat, leaned in, connecting their lips.

Nisha moaned, her hand massaging Fiona’s neck, lips expertly capturing Fiona’s and taking control. When she pulled away Fiona tried to follow her for more. She laughed quietly. “You are too cute.” She pointed to the rope. “But I promised you a lesson.”

“Right,” Fiona said, her words a little breathy.

“Let’s get more comfortable, first, hmm?” Nisha purred. She took her jacket, boots and socks off. Fiona followed suit. “Oh,” Nisha said. “You’re shirt is long sleeved, that won’t do, it’ll get caught in the ropes. You’re going to need to take that off.”

“Really?” Fiona looked at her shirt. She could see how it would get tangled. She nodded and pulled it off, leaving her in her bra.

“ _Very_ nice!” Nisha said, her voice low and husky, turning Fiona’s face and neck red. She eyed Fiona again. “I think you’d feel more comfortable without your jeans as well. They can weigh you down when we’re learning how to handle a rope.”

“Oh,” Fiona frowned. “You think they will?” she looked at her maroon jeans.

“Oh, yeah. I remember when I was learning, I practiced in my underwear all the time.” As Nisha said this, she disrobed, leaving herself in a black laced bra and thong.

Fiona’s stared, swallowing roughly,.

Nisha smirked. “Liking what you see?”

Faintly, Fiona nodded.

“Good, but I shouldn’t be the only one dressed like this, don’t you think?”

Fiona stood quickly, setting the rope on the bed and undoing her jeans. She stopped. “Uhm… I don’t have cute… Underwear on…”

Nisha laughed, hooking her thumbs in Fiona’s waistband. “I bet they’re adorable.” She tugged them down, over Fiona’s hips and to her ankles. Fiona’s cotton panties were exposed and Nisha’s face was directly in front of them. The sheriff smiled wide. “Adorable.”

She stood and Fiona stepped out of her clothes. Her body was exposed to Nisha, who appraised her favorably. “Now,” Nisha sat on her bed again, holding the rope out to Fiona.

Her heart skipped in her chest at all the exposed skin. She’d never learned anything this way before, but Nisha was the expert with rope, and knew what was the best way to learn. She sat down next to Nisha, taking it from her.

Nisha took the other end and began to instruct her on a knot. “This one’s a basic knot, good for tying up a person to get information from them.” They practiced and then Nisha had her practice on her wrists, tying her up. “Ooo,” she cooed. “That’s very good, but they’re a little loose, let me show you…”

Fiona flushed, her hands shaking slightly as she untied Nisha’s bounds. She handed the woman the rope and held her wrists out.

Smirking, Nisha shook her head. “That’s not going to be comfortable with your bra poking into you. Why don’t you take it off?”

How had she known that? Fiona bit her lip and unclasped it, letting it fall to the floor. She wanted to hide herself. She was ordinary and nowhere near as beautiful as Nisha.

But Nisha gasped, her eyes wide and lingering. “Oh, those are gorgeous! You are a very beautiful woman, Fiona.”

She smiled. “Yeah? Thank you! You’re even more gorgeous though…”

Smiling wide, Nisha motioned towards the bed. “Why don’t we sit a little more comfortable?” She had Fiona in the middle of the bed, ehr back to the headboard while Nisha sat across from her. “Okay, let me see those wrists.”

Nodding, Fiona held them out. “Thank you so much for taking the time to show me! I was so nervous to ask you. You’re the best and I wasn’t sure if you’d have time…”

“Oh, I’ll always have time for you. You want them to be tight, see? So they can’t wriggled out, but not so tight that it hurts, we want them to still talk to us later.” she tied the rope around Fiona’s right wrist. “And then, you need to work quickly after you get the first wrist tied so they can’t fight back-” She shoved Fiona back, straddling her. She wove the rope through the wooden rungs of the headboard and caught Fiona’s left wrist. “See? Do it fast and they’ll be too shocked to fight back. Then you just…” And she tied Fiona’s wrist, trapping her to the headboard. She sat triumphantly on Fiona’s waist.

Fiona smiled back, but when Nisha didn’t move, she began to frown. “Um… Aren’t you going to… Untie me so I can practice it on you?”

Nisha’s Cheshire grin was wide. “Nope, you’re too delicious like this.”

Fiona’s brows raised. “What?”

“I couldn’t let an opportunity this good get away, could I? You’re so cute, I just needed to have you to myself.” She removed herself from Fiona to grab a knife from her bedside table. She cut the excess rope off, leaving a clean knot.

“You planned this…?” Fiona asked finally.

Smirking, Nisha sat next to her. “Only when you asked me to teach you. What can I say? The thought of you tied up just overtook me. I had to see just how sexy you would look.” She leaned over Fiona, kissing her shoulder. “You’re not mad are you? I’ll untie you if you don’t like it, but I gotta say, I’m so turned on, my panties are already soaked.”

Her stomach flipped at those words. Biting her lip, Fiona smiled. “I’m not mad.”

“Oh good!” Nisha kissed her now, hands smoothing over her hips. “Because I have all sorts of naughty ideas in store.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
